Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a compactor apparatus and, more particularly, to a self-contained commercial/industrial type waste/trash compactor apparatus which includes a protective coating on a least a portion of the interior of the apparatus for inhibiting corrosion of the compactor body and providing a barrier between the compactor body and the compactor contents.
Compactors of the type used by commercial/industrial users for compacting trash, particularly recyclable trash, such as paperboard or cardboard boxes, are generally known. Such compactors generally include a container or housing with a closable opening or door for inserting the trash to be compacted and a powered compacting device, such as a hydraulically powered ram for compressing or compacting the trash within the housing. Such compactors typically include an opening for convenient removal of the compacted trash, which can then be transported to a waste or recycling facility.
While existing compactor apparatuses are very effective, compactor apparatuses which are used in certain environments, such as movie theatres, are highly vulnerable to material failure and degradation over time, leading to the need for repair and/or replacement of the apparatus. Specifically, movie theatre waste typically contains remnants of the food and drink concessions, such as soft drinks, pop corn oils, and other residuals liquids from foods like hot dogs, hamburgers, chips and candies. These types of waste generally comprise highly acidic, abrasive and caustic materials. When a compactor apparatus is repeatedly used for compacting, such acidic and/or caustic waste, the metals which form the body and join components of the apparatus begin to corrode, break down, and require repair and/or replacement. Further, the costs of repair or replacement of the compactor apparatus body can be very high.
It is therefore desirable to provide a compactor apparatus which is adequately protected against corrosive and acidic waste. It is also desirable to provide a method for using a compactor apparatus which is adequately protected against corrosive and acidic waste, to avoid or at least diminish degradation and failure of the compactor apparatus.